PMD Gates to Infinity
by DragonWolfy13
Summary: They have been best friends for their whole lives. They have been through many adventures, and many more were yet to come. But this one adventure, just might be their last... Rated K for fantasy violence and sheer awesomeness. :D
1. Chapter 1

**~?~**

We had been best friends for years, and nothing was going to stop that. Sure, we argued sometimes, but that never meant we weren't friends. That's just what we do. We argue, maybe even battle, then stare each other down, laugh it off, fall asleep, and wake up to a brand new day of adventuring. Life is good.

I lingered in the shadows. Kecleon was bound to leave anytime now. It was time for his break after all. And everyone knows that even someone as stubborn as that old shopkeeper had to eat something, or at least get out of his shop for a few seconds. And in those few seconds, I'll have taken everything in his shop without a second thought. All he had to do was leave…

"I'm sure I could grab a quick snack and get back here in less than five minutes…" The Color-Swap Pokémon mumbled to himself as he walked out of his shop in a heartbeat. _NOW!_

I quickly leaped down from my hiding spot in the crack that so happened to be right above the little carpeted area. I grabbed as many things as I could before walking out of the shop in the opposite direction that Kecleon walked out. Sadly for me, I had a poor awareness system…

"OOF!" I grunted as I walked straight into Kecleon himself. I fell to the ground and everything I held scattered across the floor around the both of us. I looked up worriedly at the Color-Swap Pokemon, and he looked down at me with a poker-face. I wasn't shocked. We had been trying to rob his shop since day one, and we still haven't even gotten close to the stairs… But we had a plan this time…

"How about I give you a five second head start, and then I'll catch you. Hm?" Kecleon asked me. I took that as a great offense, but nodded anyway, then made a dash for the exit. I had only made it a foot away when the old man suddenly appeared before me, thanks to his color changing abilities.

I completely evaded his first blow, which was an attack he attempted with his tongue, then leaped into the air and kicked him right in his gut. I managed take back him up a few steps, but not enough to knock the wind out of him. He attempted another one of his attacks from his tongue, at managed to scrape the side of my face. Around this time was usually when I was caught, but when nothing happened as I crouched into a ball, ready to take any attack he was going to give, I looked up.. and laughed.

The old man's tongue got stuck in between a couple of boulders. His only far range attack was his tongue, and he couldn't even reach me from where he was standing. So he was completely defenseless, and I was free to take whatever I wanted.

"Heh, not so tough now are you?" I asked with a hint of mock in my voice. Kecleon frowned and attempted to punch me. I just laughed again and picked up the items I had dropped and then walked up to Kecleon again. He was shouting gibberish words at me that I didn't both to understand. I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled out a blue colored orb. He looked at it for a bit, wondering what kind of orb mine was. It took him a few short seconds before his eyes bulged in realization. He began to shout again, but I had already disappeared and teleported right by the stairs.

As soon as I made it there, I was bombarded by three of my closest friends. Well… two of them at least. They hugged and congratulated me on finally taking the items from the shop, and all I could do in defense was accept their bone crushing hugs and the oddly painful compliments they gave me. My third friend on the other hand, intently watched the only entrance to the room we were currently in.

"What's the matter?" I asked. This stair case was far away from Kecleon's shop, and we were right next to the stairs. There was nothing that could stop us from taking the stuff now… Right?

"Was Kecleon in any way physically touching you while you teleported here?" He asked. I thought about it for a second. Now that he mentioned it, I do remember him slightly brushing his hand against my right when I began to vanish.

"Yeah, why?" I question-replied. His mouth fell agape and his eyes bulged. That wasn't a good sign.

I turned around and, once again, came face to face with Kecleon again. I stared at him for a bit, and then smiled shyly,

"Heh, heh… I suppose you want me to take back what I said earlier." I said sheepishly while shrinking down slightly. Kecleon shook his head.

"Erm…" I picked up one of the reviver seeds I stole and gave it to the old man with a big smile, hoping he would leave me alone. He just looked at it and smacked it away. There were only two options left then.

"Uh…" I actually didn't want to resort to those last two options. So I made a run for the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Kecleon shouted as he chased after me.

My other three friends had also ran for it, but the old man made it to the stairs before all of us, completely blocking our only escape.

"AGH!" We all shouted at once when he shot out his tongue at us and held us together tightly, preventing any other means of escape.

I struggled against his hold. There had to be some way for us to escape! We're master thieves for crying out loud! We always find an escape! Always! We just had to find it! An idea suddenly dawned on me, but I wasn't going to like it…

I opened my mouth widely and chomped down on the old man's tongue. I'm pretty sure that doesn't count as kissing. Right? Either way, I managed to earn a shout from him, which caused his tongue to slightly lose its grip on us. Here was our master escape!

"Liz!" I called. One of my friends, a green snake like creature, turned to look at me. I made a gesture at her, and she nodded in response.

We charged at Kecleon at top speed and rammed into him with synchronization. Thanks to the combined attack, we managed to knock the wind out of him and cause a stagger. He quickly regained himself however and dashed at us. We jumped to the side at perfect timing and attempted our own special combined move. A bluish purple like fire exploded from my mouth, and two long vines stretched out to whack her foe. We had practiced perfecting this move for a special occasion, like so.

We managed to get him from behind. So it was somewhat like a sneak attack, only he knew where we were. The point was, there was a large gap in the ground where the old man once stood. I walked up to the spot and examined it, and for extra precautions, I moved my hand around it to make sure that he didn't just disappear like all of the other times.

"Wow… I think we actually took him out!" Liz exclaimed excitedly. She jumped around and cheered with glee. I couldn't help but join in with her as well. We were actually going to steal something from Kecleon! That was an accomplishment that no one but us could get to!

"Haxel! Liz! Above you!" I heard my other friend shout. Thanks to my trained quick reactions, I turned my head and looked up, but regretted it fully. Kecleon was plummeting towards me, his foot outstretched to make sure that it was the first thing to connect to my face. Everything turned black after that.


	2. A New Mission

~Liz~

I awoke with an extreme headache. The last thing I could remember was getting knocked out completely by Kecleon's fist when it connected to my face. I groaned in pain and sat up. The usual bed sheets of Swanna's hospital bed had a warm feel to them. That meant I was here for much longer than needed to be.

I stood up on wobbly legs and brought a hand up to my forehead in order for me to not get a headache. Again, this was totally normal. Ever since we were young we've been trying to steal from Kecleon's shop. The results were always waking up in Swanna's shop… If we were lucky.

"Haxel… wake up…" I growled drowsily while walking over to the army green Dragon type Pokemon and pulling his blankets off of him.

He complained and curled up into a ball while shivering. Honestly, he was such a kid sometimes! But that's what made him unique I guess. So I decided not to bother him _too _much and went over to one of my other two friends instead.

"Mia! Get up!" I shouted in the sensitive pinkish purple Psychic type's ear. She immediately shot up into a sitting up position faster than you could say her name. Liz jumped back at her sudden pop up and held up her leafy hand to where her heart was,

"Sweet Arceus Mia, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I screeched while taking a few steps back in order not to fall. As soon as she heard my words, the Espeon shrunk down in size and pulled her ears back while looking down at her paws. I suddenly felt bad. Mia wasn't the type to take even the simplest joke lightly. I scratched the back of my head and smiled,

"Heh, heh. Sorry about that." I laughed, trying to lift the mood. Mia, being the shy sweet girl she was, sat up straight again and smiled back at me. At least it was easy to cheer her up, unlike a certain little grump…

"Hey, where's Arman?" I asked. There were for used beds, but only three were occupied. The last member of our team wasn't one to sleep late, but he never just left without notice.

"Um…" Mia looked at his bed curiously. She looked back at me and shrugged. That wasn't good. If Mia didn't know where he was, then that meant no one knew. I guess we had a rescue mission planned for the day.

"Oh, I see you three are awake." I heard Swanna say. I turned and saw her walking up the stairs that were to the side of the hospital wing. She walked up to Haxel's bed and examined the charts hanging on the frame.

"Honestly, you four are so reckless. I'm shocked Kecleon hasn't knocked you out hard enough to erase your memory." She said while writing something on the chart and hanging it back on the bed frame.

"I don't see why you're complaining. This just means extra pay for you." This just means extra pay for you." I laughed. The White bird a Pokémon smiled and walked over to Arman's bed in order to fix the sheets.

"Oh, by the way, Arman went out to find your team a mission to do for the day. He seemed a little riled up so I suggest not angering him for today." She informed us. I nodded and walked towards the stairs.

"C'mon Mia. Let's go do the thing we're second best at." I said while taking the first few step down. I heard a groan and peeked back at the two.

Mia was slowly getting off of the bed, I just noticed that her right leg was completely bandaged up so she ended up having to limp. Haxel on the other hand, was tossing and turning in the bed, probably trying to find the blanket I stole from him earlier. I smirked and walked back up to him. Swanna was just about to put a new blanket on him, but I held up a hand to stop her,

"I think it was Haxel's turn to take the blame this time…" I purred while pulling a secret item out of the pouch draped on the side of my bed frame.

~Arman~

I had made sure to leave the Hospital Wing as soon as I woke up. It was my turn to take the blame for another failed mission, so I left as quickly as possible. Of course, I wasn't fully recovered. My left fore-leg was completely wrapped up in gauze, and both of my ears had cross shaped bandages on them. My tail had stitches in it, and my waist matched my fore-leg. Yup. I think I took the most damage this time. I didn't care about my pains though. I was used to the brutal scars I would get after every mission. I was mostly worried about Mia.

She never really went on the field, and the times she did were only for rescue missions. Which were pretty rare given other teams would sometimes beat us to them. We decided to let her help us join in on this raid though because she was the one who found the pure orb and she was the one who came up with the plan. So it was only fair to let her come along. I saw her wrapped up leg and wondered if it was damaged enough for her to need something to lean on…

I shook my head. _These thoughts are irrational!_ I shouted at myself. Mia was perfectly fine. She didn't need help. This is normal life so she needed to get herself used to these kinds of stuff. So I focused my attention on the large board before me.

"Let's see… bad, guy, bad guy, bad guy…" I went down the list of different missions we could do. So many Pokémon were changing their life style from good to evil. He didn't understand why. Life in this world would be so much easier if Pokémon just learned to get along and deal with whatever problems that occurred.

I continued to search through the list. Nothing seemed to be as important as anything else. Just bad guys that needed to be stopped. I eventually just got bored and started skimming through all of the notices. It was amazing how many different missions could fit onto this board. I was just about to quit when I suddenly had to back track to see one paper hidden under another one. I ripped the paper out from under the rest and noticed that this was a rescue mission!

"Let's see…" I read through the paper. Apparently some Pokémon named Dunsparce got lost while out adventuring and now ended up getting stuck. I smiled and walked over to the counter next to the board.

"Good morning Arman!" The Azumarill greeted happily with a bright smile on her face. I smiled in response and put the piece of paper onto the counter. She picked it up and read it.

"Oh! A rescue mission! It's been a while since someone brought one of these in! I'll open up the gate right away!" She said happily while pushing a button, causing the gate about ten feet away from us to open up.

"Thanks Mari. I'm just going to wait for a bit before I go. The rest of the team should be waking up now." I told her while walking over to stand by the gate.

I was left standing there for at least ten minutes before I saw someone running up to me. At first I thought it was Liz, given I could see green vines lashing about, but then I noticed the familiar dark army green of Haxel as he ran as fast as he could towards me. Liz's vines were extended from her neck and whipping furiously at the Dragon type like a hyper kid trying to hit a runaway piñata. Although they were running as fast as possible towards me, I could see Mia walking, or limping as I should say, quite slowly with her ears folded back and her head and tail bowed a little low. I didn't realize I was staring at her until Liz and Haxel got dangerously close and ended up crashing into me.

"Quit running Haxel so I can hit you properly!"

"No! I don't want to get hit!"

"Don't deny your destiny!"

The two continuously argued and I, being in the middle of it, fueled the quarrel even more. Liz was trying to get Haxel with her leafy hands, but he was hiding behind me and I was (strangely) large enough to cover the Axew. So she resorted to using her vines instead. Though every time she whipped them at Haxel, she would miss and end up hitting me instead. The worse part about all this wasn't just because these two morons were technically holding me down as they fought, but because Mia was watching the whole thing with a scared expression on her face. That meant I had to end this now or never,

"WOULD YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT-UP FOR FIVE MINUTES SO I CAN TALK!" I shouted over their screaming. Immediately they froze in place, then switched their positions from about to kill each other to sitting up straight and facing me. That was a good sign, knowing that they feared. Though I wasn't the leader of the group… sadly.

"Alright. If you haven't noticed, the mission gate's open. That means that we have a mission to accomplish-" I heard a groan interrupt me and shot a glare at Liz. She covered her mouth quickly and gestured for me to finish,

"And the mission for the first time in a month is a rescue mission-." Before I could finish, Haxel and Liz jumped up and cheered happily. I sighed and looked at the large gate,

"Well then… Let's go save that Dunsparce!" I shouted, then ran through the gate to our next adventure.

To be continued…


End file.
